


Adopted

by Lokis_Adopted_Daughter



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_Adopted_Daughter/pseuds/Lokis_Adopted_Daughter
Summary: Mya, discovers Loki in space and helps him. As they get closer and closer, they discover they are the same in certain ways.





	1. Finding Him

Today was like any other day. Me alone in this ship that I had found.(Oh but first let me introduce myself. I’m Mya, goddess of second chances. It’s weird that a goddess like me was abandoned, but I guess that what I get for playing to many pranks...) I remember when I was first cast out, seeing how everyone thought less of me for trying to have fun. As I sat thinking about the past I hear a loud thud in the front of my ship. “WHAT THE HELL?” I yelled to myself as I run to check it out. Once I reached the front of the ship my jaw dropped ..there was a man, laying motionless on the windshield. I quickly landed the ship and got him inside. He was a tall, slender looking man...he had pale skin, long black hair, and was wearing a dark green outfit. I checked to see if he had pulse( which he did) and I hauled him to a room I never used. “What do I do?” I kept thinking to myself “Should I help him or should I throw him back out?”. I decided to do good and make sure he was fine. I quickly ran to the small kitchen I had and made some little snacks. Once I was done I brought them to the room he was in and set them on the little table beside the bed. I then got my first aid kit and patched up his wounds, jumping every time he moved. “Ok that should do it” I say before putting the things back in the first aid kit. As I got up to leave I looked back at him wondering what would happen next.

~4 hours later~  
It’s been a while since I brought this man inside my ship, I haven’t even checked on him. I got up and walked towards the room that he occupied, as I cracked open the door I saw him sitting on the bed. “ Shoot” I thought quickly closing the door. He must’ve seen me because as I leaned on the door, the door swung open causing me to fall. I looked up only to be greeted by emerald green eyes. “Who are you and where am I?” he said in a voice that made me shiver. “ U-uh I’m Mya, g-goddess of s-second c-c-chances, and you’re o-on my s-ship” I finally said after seconds of silence. “Goddess huh” he said “You don’t look like one to me”. I didn’t know what to say so I just looked away. He must’ve seen that I was a little hurt because he put his hand out, offering to help me up. Hesitating, I grabbed his hand and got up “ So, um who are you?” I say with my voice cracking a little”. He sighed before saying “ I am Loki Laufeyson, god of mischief” he walked back over to the bed to sit down. “ Wait...WHAT” I exclaimed, he looked towards me with a confused expression. “YOU’RE THE LOKI.....THE MOST MISCHIEVOUS PERSON TO HAVE EVER LIVED” I said bouncing a little. “ I suppose so” he said looking very confused “And if you’re such a big fan why didn’t you notice earlier” he said staring at this child-like goddess. “Oh....because I’ve never seen pictures, I’ve only read books” I said “ Well I tried but my mom told me to never look up to you because of your crimes, but I guess it was for the best” I say looking down. It was silent for a while before he said “Why do you say that?” I looked up with tears in my eyes “ Because looking up to you got me cast away from my family”. “ How?” He said softly “I thought being mischievous was cool so I started playing pranks, which caused many things to happen......and .....and they told me it was getting destructive, so they cast me away” I say sniffling. He looked up at me, then he looked away. It was once quiet again . “ I’ll leave” I say quietly. I opened the door and left.


	2. He Has A Soft Side

It’s been 4 days since I’ve talked to Loki.(and I know what your thinking “you let him stay” yes because I’m a nice person) He barely came out of his room, so I decided to bring him something to eat. I knocked on the door “Mr.Loki...can I come in...I brought food for you”. He opened the door and allowed me inside. I placed the food down on the little table and got ready to leave. I was almost out the door when I heard him say “Sorry about your getting cast away “ I turned to look at him. “ I know how it feels not to be truly excepted “ he said looking towards me. I can see the hurt in his eyes as he said those words. Without thinking I ran up to him and gave him a hug. At first it seemed like he wanted to push me away, but then again it seemed like that’s what he really needed, so he allowed it. “Ok kid” he said “ Let go of me” I look up “ oh I’m sorry” I say laughing a little. I let go of him instantly “ Well I’ll let you eat” I say walking out of the room. .......”AAAAHHHHHHH” I scream in my head “I FREAKING HUGGED MY IDOL...MY LIFE IS COMPLETE”

~1 hour later~  
I sit in the control room of my ship, reading a book about something called WWl and WWII, “ Wow..some mortals are stupid” I say. I hear footsteps approach so I turn around. “ Oh hi Mr.Loki....would you like to join me” I say holding out another book. He grabs the book and sits down beside me. We sit and read quietly for what seems like hours. Suddenly I heard Loki say “Thank you for helping me”. As he says those words my heart felt like it jumped out of my chest. “ Oh it’s no problem Mr. Loki” I say smiling at him “I’m happy I found you, because I’ve been alone for quite some time and I enjoy the company “. He looked back at me and smiled, but from all the times he smiled, this seemed like a true smile. He turned back to his book , still smiling. I got up “ I’ll go get some snacks” I said starting to walk away. “Can you get some drinks as well?” I heard him say “ Of course” I said as I left the room. I came back with the snacks, and drinks and we sat and talked about many things. I told him about all the pranks I did, my old family, how I found my ship, and about things I liked. He told me about his adopted family, his likes, and his many crimes. When we were done talking, I yawned “ Looks like someone’s sleepy “ Loki chuckled “ Yeah only a little......do you mind?”. He looked at me kinda confused “ Uh... no I don’t mind at all” he said still a little confused. After he said those words ,I gently laid my head on his lap “ Thank you” I said before dozing off, “No problem kid “ I heard him say before I fell asleep.


	3. Please Don’t

~2 Weeks Later~  
Me and Loki have become extremely close the past few weeks. We started talking more often, and we even went around to other planets and explored. He even cooked from time to time (His cooking was absolutely amazing). It was weird having a god living with me, but it was fun. We were playing a game and he yawned “Looks like it’s time to go to sleep “ he said getting up. “ Goodnight kid” he said walking away “Goodnight dad” I yelled back before realizing my mistake. He stopped and turned around “ What did you say?” He said as he looked at me with a blank expression “OMG...IM SORRY IT JUST SLIPPED OUT” I said as my face turned red with embarrassment. He didn’t say anything back, he just stared at me. I was getting a little scared, but then he just walked away. “ Oh god....why” I say before going to my own room. 

~The next day~  
I walked in to the little kitchen and noticed a bag of food. I looked at it confused. “ Is he leaving?” I thought to myself. Then I noticed a drink, with my name on it. “ Hmmm... ok “I said before taking it and drinking it. Loki came into the kitchen with one of the most serious faces I’ve ever seen. I have to admit, I was scared a little. “Is everything thing ok” I asked him “ Everything is fine” he said in that voice that made me shiver . As he said those words, my vision got blurry. “Everything is just fine” I heard him say as I collapsed onto the floor.

~1 Hour Later~   
I slowly woke up to see a bag with my clothes, food, and other necessities beside me. I quickly looked up to see Loki getting on my ship “Mr.L-Loki....what’s going on?” I said quickly standing up. He glared at me “It’s been fun kid, but unfortunately it’s come down to this” . “ What do you mean?” I said as my eyes teared up as I realized he was abandoning me. He looked at me then looked away. “Mr.Loki please don’t ” I said crying, “I thought we were friends, I thought you liked me”. He looked at me with a sense of hurt in his eyes “Sorry kid, it’s just who I am”. With those words he closed the door of my ship and prepared to take off. “LOKI” I screamed still crying “PLZ DONT LEAVE ME”. I started running towards the ship, but it was too late, he was gone. I fell to my knees, not believing what just happened. “ Why?” I said to myself. After a while I got up and looked at where he left me, it was a forest of some kind. I quickly grabbed my stuff, and started walking around, seeking shelter. “Where is everyone?” I said before realizing I was far from civilization. I decided to make a shelter, using my magic and some skills I’ve learned from books. I made a cabin of some type( it was actually very nice) I went inside and set my things down. I made a fireplace and sat in front of it, warming myself up. I started to cry again as I recapped on the earlier events. “He’s a jerk” I say as I doze off “ A really..really big jerk”. I fall asleep next to the nice warm fire.


	4. You Care About Me

I’ve been on this planet for a while, and yet I haven’t seen any sign of other people. I walk around my little cabin thinking of what to do, I then trip on a picture frame. I get up and pick up the frame, looking at it before flipping it over to reveal the picture inside of it. It was a picture of me and Loki, with the biggest smiles on our faces. The sight of the picture makes me tear up, it makes me remember the first person who understood me, my first friend. My thinking was distracted by loud knocking on the door. I was terrified because out of all the time I was here I’ve never seen anyone. I hesitated to open the door but when I did I was shocked. Standing in front of me with tears in his eyes was the one and only god of mischief. “ I’m so sorry...I’m so so sorry” he said looking down at me. I looked at him with the feeling of anger and sadness in my heart. I couldn’t hold it in anymore , I started crying and I screamed “WHY DID YOU DO THIS, I HELPED YOU AND YOU REPAID ME WITH BETRAYAL!!”. He was shocked that I suddenly started yelling, but he didn’t dare to interrupt me. “ I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND,I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME” I yelled “YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON WHO UNDERSTANDS ME AND I......” I was interrupted by a sudden hug. “ I’m really sorry Mya” Loki said quietly “I do care for you, but everyone I’ve ever known and loved left me behind...so I started leaving people behind before they could leave me” I was shocked, the one I looked up to and came to love as if he was family was hurt more times than I imagined. “I just want to be forgiven....will you please forgive me,My child ?” He said as his voice cracked.   
My eyes widen “M-my child” I hugged him back “Of course, I’ll forgive you”. (Awww) 

~2 hours later~  
It was hard to believe but Loki asked me for forgiveness, LOKI. Now we were back where we started, both of us on a ship flying through space. It was weird, after all the time we were apart we were closer than before. But I’m happy it did because now I have a new dad.


	5. WAIT WHAT?!?!

Me and Loki were sitting in the control room reading a book like we always do when it started to rain. Loki looked up with a concerned look in his face, I looked over at him “ Dad, are you ok?” I said looking at him. “Oh yea I’m fine” he said “But I thinks it’s about time to go to sleep” he said getting up. “Oh ok” I stood up”Goodnight “ i said walking over to him “Goodnight night darling “ he said as he gave me a kiss on the head.I walked to my room and prepared for bed.

~30 mins later~

I then heard one of the loudest thunder booms ever.After that I heard another voice in the kitchen. “Who the heck is that?” I thought as I walked out of my room. When I peeked around the corner I say another man. He was taller that Loki, he had blond hair and was very well built. He was looked angry but relieved at the same time, I just kept looking. He suddenly turned around and saw me standing there with a confused expression. “Um Loki who is this small child?” He said staring at me. Loki turned around and said “ Oh brother, that’s my daughter, Mya” with a tiny smile on his face. “Daughter?!?!” Said the strange man “Brother?!?!” I said.The man that was supposedly my uncle looked back at Loki then at me and smiled. “ Well I guess that make me uncle Thor, huh?” He said with a chuckle. “Uncle Thor?” I said as I looked over to my dad. He nodded and motioned me to come over to him. I was now standing in front of Thor, looking up at him. “So who’s her mom” Thor said, I looked at my dad “ Well I’m adopted” I said with a chuckle. “Oh”Thor said looking surprised “Well Tony told me to come find you, we were getting worried “. (Loki is part of the Avengers)“Tony?” I said looking at them both. “He’s the leader of the Avengers little lady”said Thor “Who are the Avengers?” I said. “Ok that’s enough questions” said Loki “You need to go to sleep sweetheart”. Thor looked at us with a grin on his face “But dad” I said before he kinda glared at me. “Ok Ok”I said turning around “ Goodnight dad, Goodnight Uncle Thor” . Before I dozed completely off Loki and Thor came in my room, “You’ll meet the Avengers tomorrow” said Loki and I dozed completely off


	6. Bonding

I was awoken by another loud boom of thunder, “You know what that’s it I’m not going back to sleep” I thought to myself. I got out of bed and creeped towards the front of the ship, there I saw Thor. I assumed that Loki went to sleep, considering it was early in the morning. “Uncle Thor” I said quietly, Thor turned around to look at me “Hello Mya, what are you doing up?”. I looked down and said “ Well the thunder woke me up” I walked over to the couch and took a seat. “ Oh, I apologize for that” he said looking over to me, “It’s quite alright....” I stopped in the middle of my sentence “Wait a minute, YOU CONTROL THE THUNDER??” I yelled before quickly covering my mouth. Thor laughed “ Well yes, I am the god of thunder after all”. My eyes widened “ That’s so cool” I said with a big smile on my face, Thor laughed “Thank you little lady” he said laughing a little. We sat and talked for what seemed like forever, but then I jumped at another lightning boom. Thor laughed and I kinda glared at him which made him stop. “Sorry” he said still laughing a little and he stopped when I asked “Who are the Avengers?”. “The Avengers are the earth’s mightiest hero’s “ he said smiling “It consists of many people, but you’ll meet them soon” He became distracted when Loki walked in. “Looks like you two are bonding” he said with a smile. He looked over at me “Go get changed, we’ll be on earth shortly” I nodded and got up to shower, but I was still worried about what these Avengers will think of me.


	7. Welcome

We arrive at a building with a big A on the side, we step out of the ship and get greeted by a man with blonde hair, and a red, white, and blue suit. He see’s me and then looks at Thor and Loki. I grab Loki’s arm, and stare at the man “Steve, this is my daughter Mya” says Loki.” Daughter?!?!” He says,Thor laughs “ That’s the same reaction I had”. Steve gets down on one knee “Hello, I’m Steve Rogers” he says smiling “ Nice to meet you” he holds out his hand and I shake it. “ Well lets go inside” he says as he stands up “Tony’s waiting for us”. I grab onto Loki’s arm while we walk behind Steve, as we walk I see a lot of people. We reach a room with a long table inside, at the end of it there is a man with black hair and sunglasses. He gets up and greets us, but he stops and tilts his head as he see’s me. He looks back at Steve,”Tony this is Loki’s daughter, Mya”. Tony laughs “Loki has a daughter” he continues to laugh “Let me guess she’s adopted too”. As he says that my feelings are a little hurt “ Well I am actually” I say in a serious tone, he stops and looks at me “Oh” he says. He looks kinda worried but then he says “Well it’s nice to meet you kid” he holds his hand out and I shake it. I let go of Loki’s arm and look around the room. They watch me as I walk over to the window and look out. My eyes widen at the view, I hear them chuckle behind me but I don’t care. “ She’s an enthusiastic one, isn’t she” Tony says. He walks beside me and gets down on one knee, “It’s pretty isn’t it” he says with a smile. I look over to him “Yea, it’s beautiful”I say with a big smile on my face. He pats my head and looks behind us “She’s adorable” he says. Everyone in the room looks surprised that he said that because knowing Tony he rarely said anything thing like that. 

~5 mins later~  
Tony called a meeting, so everyone could meet me. I have to admit I was extremely nervous because I’ve seen all of them on my way to this meeting room. Tony told me to wait in another room until he came to get me. After about 2 mins, Tony walked into the room “Okay come on kid” he said turning to walk away. When I didn’t follow he turned back around, he must’ve seen the fear in my eyes because he stuck his hand out for me to grab. I grabbed his hand and we walked into the meeting room from before. As we walked I saw everyone staring at me, I looked away from them all. “ Ok everyone, I would like you to meet Mya” said Tony, I waved and they waved back. “ The reason you’re meeting her is because she’ll be staying with us” he said calmly “The reason for this is because she is the daughter of Loki and we will treat her with kindness “. Before I could say a word all I heard was everyone scream “ DAUGHTER?!?!” Tony quickly yelled for them to shut up because he felt my hand tighten around his. I looked up at him as he glared at everyone, I then looked over to Loki who looked relieved. Loki looked at me and smiled and I smiled back. Tony saw this and leaned down to whisper in my ear “ You can go over to him now”, I nodded and walked over to stand by my dad before he continued to speak. I then motioned for him to bend down, when he did I whispered “ So can I call him Uncle Tony?” Loki chuckled “ If he’ll let you”


	8. Nice To Meet You All

After the meeting was over I was allowed to explore the Avengers building, I walked in silence before I saw a man with wings. “Wow” I said stopping to look at him, He turned around and saw me. “Hey, Mya” He said walking towards me “You don’t know me yet but I’m Sam, also known as Falcon” I smiled at him and said “Nice to meet you”. He smiled back and said “I see that you’re interested in my wings” I nodded before he said “Wanna go flying?.“Yes please “ I said enthusiastically “Ok but don’t tell your dad or Tony” he said. He picked me up and said “Hold on” I held onto him and he took of. I have to admit it was super fun, my favorite part was when he flew up high and dropped me (he caught me obviously) . When we landed there was a man standing there glaring at Sam. This man scared me because of how intimidating he looked, I backed up a bit. “You know you weren’t supposed to do that, right? Said this new man “Oh lighten up Bucky, the girl wanted to have fun”. “Oh it’s gonna be fun when I tell Tony about this” said Bucky as he turned away. Before he got any further I ran up to him and grabbed his arm “Please don’t tell Uncle Tony” I said, he turned around and his expression softened. He turned back to look at Sam who was watching us and then turned back to look at me “ Fine” he said. I looked at the arm I was holding and my gasped “Omg, you have a metal arm?!?” I said smiling “ That’s so cool!!”. He looked at me surprised but happy “Oh, thank you” I then heard someone call my name” Oh I should go” I said turning around. “It was nice meeting both of you” I yelled as I ran off. While I was running I became distracted, and bumped into a lady with short red hair. “Omg, I’m so sorry” I said standing up, “It’s fine sweetie” she said helping me up “I’m Natasha, also know as black widow” I shake her hand as I hear someone call my name again. “Will you excuse me Ms.Natasha” she nods and I run off again. I finally find the person who called me, “Yes Uncle Thor”I say walking up to him. “Oh here she is” he says turning to three more people. “Mya this is Wanda, Vision, and Rhodey” He says pointing at them. I shake all of their hands, and Vision, and Rhodey leave. “You’re very pretty” I hear Wanda say, I turn to her and smile “So are you”. Thor soon leaves out and leaves me and Wanda alone. “ Wanna watch some T.V?” She ask after he left “Sure” I said following her to the couch. We sat and started to watch funny shows.

~ 1 hour and 30 mins later~  
Tony, Steve, and Loki walk into the room and find us laughing uncontrollably. We have tears, coming out of our eyes and can barely breathe . They looked at us like we were crazy, but we didn’t even care. When we stopped we looked over and saw the confusion on their faces, we laughed more. Steve started laughing at us laughing, which made Tony face palm. When we stopped again, they just started at us. We were trying to catch our breath when a red alarm came on. I looked up terrified, and they looked at each other, nodded and ran in different directions. I was so confused, Loki ran into the room “We have to go on a mission, but we’ll be back soon” he said “ Don’t worry, this place is the safest place to be”.He gave me a kiss on the forehead and with that he was gone. I looked out the window and saw them take off in a jet, and now I was all alone.


	9. Hello..

I walk around the house “Ugh, it’s so boring” I say loudly. I suddenly hear someone say “Is there something wrong Ms.Mya” I stop and look around “Uhhhh who are you?” I say worried. “My name is J.A.R.V.I.S, I’m Tony’s computer system” it/he says. “Cool, hey J.A.R.V.I.S do you think my dad will mind if I went outside” I say “Well Loki asked me to make sure you were safe, but he probably won’t mind if you get a little fresh air” it/he answered back. “Okay cool “ I said running to the door. As I opened it up I could smell the scent of flowers in the air, I smiled and started to walk in the yard. I was peacefully walking back towards the building when I heard someone yell. “STOP RIGHT THERE” said someone from behind me, I quickly turned around and saw someone in a red and blue suit running after me. “Oh god” I said, I used my powers to blast him backwards, as soon as I did that I ran towards the building. Right before I reached the door I felt something latch onto me, I was quickly pulled back. I quickly spun around “LEAVE ME ALONE” I yell blasting him high into the air. Before I knew it he shot a web at me and pulled me up with him. We crash landed on the roof, “I should’ve stayed inside” I say struggling to get up. When I got up I noticed this strange boy glaring at me, I was gonna say something but before I could he ran at me . I dodged his punches and fought back the best I could considering I was kinda injured. 

~2 mins later~  
Me and this stranger were so distracted by our fight that we didn’t realize the jet land.I screamed as he kicked me back. I fell off the building and landed right in front on Tony, I looked around “Umm hi everyone” I said looking up clearly distracted. “Mr.Stark” I heard as I looked up and saw the masked stranger. He jumped down by Tony and said “I found this girl trying to break inside” I glared at him and he glared back. Without saying a word Tony walked over to me and helped me up“Peter this is Loki’s daughter, and my niece ” he said in a intimidating voice that made the boy straighten up. “Oh shit” the stranger took off his mask and I saw the blood drain from his face “ I-I didn’t know” he said quietly. “Well maybe if you didn’t instantly chase me I could’ve told you” I said glaring at him” . “Well maybe you shouldn’t have blasted me back before I could’ve talked to you” he said walking up “Touché” I said. I sighed and walked up to him “Hello I’m Mya” I said holding out my hand “Hello I’m Peter also known as Spider-Man” he said shaking my hand. After that Tony told Peter to wait in the meeting room for him. I turned around and noticed Loki glaring at me “....soo dad” he stopped me and motioned for everyone to give us some privacy. When we were alone he grabbed my hand and pulled me roughly towards him. “Why were you outside, do you have any idea what could’ve happened to you?” he said angrily “I-I thought that y-you wouldn’t mind if I got some f-fresh air” I said quietly. “That’s no excuse, you should’ve tried to contact me before doing so..” he stopped when he noticed me tearing up “I apologize for not asking” I said turning around and walking away.


	10. Comfort

I walk into the house and quickly wipe my tears, as I walk I notice a pain in my leg. I look down and see blood leaking through my pants, I lose my balance and fall down. Bucky see’s this and walks over “You ok, kid?”he says “Not really” I say pulling up my pant leg. He looks down and his eyes widen, he quickly picks me up and carries me into the the T.V room. He then leaves to grab a first aid kit, when he comes back he props my leg up to get a better view of the cut. As he’s doing this Steve walks in, but this doesn’t distract him. “It’s not too deep so you don’t need stitches” he says “Steve can you come over here ?” He says grabbing the alcohol out of the box. Steve’s looks at the cut then looks at me “ It’s nothing, I’m fine” I say smiling at him. “Ok sweetheart this is gonna sting a little” Bucky said. Steve reached his hand out and I grabbed it, as Bucky put alcohol on my cut I squeezed Steve’s hand. When he was done and started bandaging it up Steve asked me if was hungry which I was and he went to make me a fruit salad. “Is there any other cuts or scraps anywhere?” Bucky asked making sure the bandage was secure. “Well the only thing that’s scrapped are my hands” I say holding my hands up for him to see. He started to clean of my hands when Steve walked back in with the fruit, since I couldn’t use my hands at the moment he fed them to me. As all this was happening Natasha and Wanda walked in with Loki and Thor right behind them, we all turned and looked at them. They stopped and looked at us, “Awww” said Natasha and Wanda and Thor just laughed. Loki walked over and looked at the bandage “What happened?” He said lightly touching it. “I just got a cut when I fought with Peter” I said looking up at him. Bucky finished bandaging up my hands, he left with Steve and the girls. Thor came and sat beside me and motioned for Loki to sit on my other side. After a while, Thor cleared his throat “So Mya, how did you fight peter?” when he said that my eyes lit up “Can I show you?” I said. Loki stayed quiet but was still engaged in the conversation. I jumped up grabbed their hands and ran outside. 

~Outside~  
When we got out of the house it was getting dark but it was ok. I ran them out into the field and asked them to sit down. Once they did I backed up and closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes (brown) and they were now golden, I looked up and shot a blast of golden light in the air. I then blasted them back making sure not to hurt them, after that my eyes turned back to normal. They both looked at me wide eyed, but by their expressions I could see they were kinda impressed. I smiled at them and they smiled back, a couple of minutes later we went back inside. We went to watch T.V and I started to get sleepy, I leaned into Loki who looked down and smiled as I dozed off . The last thing I felt were arms wrapping around me as I fell asleep.


	11. Train Me

I woke up in a room decorated with green and gold decor, I sat up in the bed and rubbed my eyes. “This must be dads room “ I thought to myself as I looked around I saw a note taped to the T.V . I slowly got up and walked over to it, I carefully grabbed it and read it. It said “ We had a mission so we probably won’t be here when you wake up, you do what you need to and we’ll be back soon and please stay inside. If you’re hungry you can help yourself to anything in the refrigerator, Peter will be over to keep you company at around 1:30. Love, dad” I turned around to look at the clock which said 12:55 “Welp I might as well take a shower” I said grabbing my clothes. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and did everything I had to before going downstairs. I looked in the refrigerator and grabbed an apple, I looked at the clock again and it said 1:17 “Well I guess I’ll just wait until Peter comes over” I said walking to the T.V room. I turned on the T.V and started to watch a show a show called ‘Chopped’. Shortly after Peter walked in the room “Hey Mya” He said sitting down beside me “Hey Peter” I said looking away from the T.V. “How are you today?” I asked him “I’m okay, so far” he answered “What about you?”. “Oh, I’m fine, kinda disappointed though” I say looking away “Why, what’s wrong?” He says placing his hand on my arm, I look down at it and he quickly removes it “Sorry” he’s says immediately. “It’s ok, but I’m disappointed because I would love to go on missions but I guess they don’t think I can..fight, I guess” I looked at him and he looked in my eyes and said “Well considering on how you fought me, I’d say you’re ready”. I looked at him and smiled “Thanks Peter” I said as I leaned in and gave him a hug.( I’m 15, Peter is 16...this is fine) We sat there and watched T.V when I heard him say“If you want I could train you” I look over at him “Really?!” I say “When??”. “Umm we can train now, i-if you want” he says getting up “Yea sure , just give me time to go change” I say standing up “Okay” He says. I turn around and walk upstairs to put on a sports bra, leggings, and sneakers. I run downstairs and see him waiting for me in a muscle t-shirt, shorts and sneakers. “Ready”he says turning around “Uh yea” I say following him

~In the training room~  
We enter a room filled with exercise equipment, with padding on the floor. “Ok what do we do...” before I finished my sentence I was flipped over and on the floor. “Rule number one, always be prepared “ Peter said looking down at me “You never know when a enemy will ...” and before he finished I pulled his leg up from under him causing him to fall “attack” he said while laying on the floor. “Well come one, Mr.Peter train me” I say backing up, he stands up and get into a fighting stance “Ok Ms.Mya” he say circling around me. He charges at me but I dodge and grab his arm flipping him over. “Dang, no mercy?”he said with a laugh “No mercy” I said with I grin on my face. He got back up and looked at me “Well if you say so” All of a sudden I was webbed up “Peter, I swear” after I said that all I heard as laughing. “When I get out of here you’re dead” I said glaring at him.”Okay Okay “ He said and he unwrapped me, once he was done I grabbed his arm, pinned it behind his back “Apologize” I said, “Make me” he said and his eyes widened, he spun around and faced me. I pushed him back and got in a fighting stance “Oh I will” I said looking at him (Oooo spicy) I ran up and tried to kick him but he grabbed my leg, so I wrapped my other leg around his neck and span so I was sitting on his shoulders. I then leaned back and flipped him over and pinned him to the floor. “Apologize” I said again “Fine, I’m sorry”. As he said that we heard clapping, we looked up and saw Tony, Natasha, Steve, Sam and Loki in the doorway. I quickly stood up and helped Peter up, and we walked toward them. “Dang Peter, how did you lose?” Tony said laughing, “She’s like a little spider monkey” said Peter. We all laughed, “ I’m impressed “ Loki said still laughing a little “ I haven’t seen her fight, but she did good” he said walking over and rubbing my head. I looked up at him and smiled, “She did really good” said Natasha and Sam nodded . All I could do was smile, “Well I guess we should let you guys finish, huh?” Steve said turning around to leave, everyone else followed. “Well that was enough for today”Peter said turning to me “You did good but I’ll get you next time”. He smiled and walked off.


	12. Goodbye...

It’s been 2 months since I came to stay with the Avengers, we’ve all gotten really close.(I’ve even met this guy named Bruce, he’s like a science geek but he’s pretty cool.) There was a party happening in the tower so I decided to sit outside, “Ugh, I’m so bored”I say in my mind. I turn around and look into the tower, I see a drunk Tony and a drunk Steve having an argument. I laugh at the sight of this,I look down at the dress me and Natasha went shopping for. ( Its a off the shoulder burgundy dress where the back is longer than the front) I picked it because it flows in the wind, I look back once more and stand up. I spot Loki standing in the corner of the room talking to Uncle Thor. I decided to walk in the field, making sure not to go to far. I could still hear the music from the party, so I decided to dance to it. As I was dancing I thought I heard someone call my name, but since I wasn’t sure I decided to keep dancing. Suddenly i heard footsteps from behind me, I quickly turned around tripping on my dress and falling backwards. I closed my eyes as I fell, preparing to feel an impact but I was caught. I looked up and saw Peter “A-Are you ok? he said looking down at me, my face quickly turned red. He looked at me confused and then looked down, he realized he had his arm around my waist. “S-sorry” he said letting me stand up. We stood there for awhile before he finally said “ You’re a beautiful dancer” i looked over and smiled and he smiled back. I looked down then over to him again, I stuck out my hand “ Dance with me” he looked over and smiled “Okay” he said grabbing my hand. I pulled him into me and we started to dance, I could tell he was a little nervous because his hands were kinda sweaty, i smiled at the thought of him being nervous to dance with me. We continue to dance before we heard screaming coming from the tower, we looked at each other and quickly ran to the tower. We looked inside and saw a big, green dude I gasped. “Oh Bruce” said Peter as he face palmed himself “WAIT THAT’S BRUCE” I said wide eyed. Peter laughed “Yea that happens when he gets angry...That’s Hulk”, I stared at Hulk and giggled “Remind me not to get on his bad side” Peter looked at me as I stared at Bruce turning back to normal “I promise, but if you ever do I’ll protect you” he said quietly. Suddenly there was a huge flash of light behind us, everyone quickly ran outside blocking us from seeing what it was. “PRINCESS MYA” I heard someone yell I quickly pushed my way to the front, I was shocked to see two Lingranian guards standing there. “PRINCESS MYA WE HAVE BEEN ORDERED TO FIND YOU AND TAKE YOU BACK TO LINGRAN” one of them yelled. I looked back at Loki to see what his reaction was, he walked up and blocked me from their view “LIKE HELL YOU WILL” he yelled back. Everyone else walked up to block me also, forming a wall “PETER TAKE HER SOMEWHERE SAFE” Tony yelled, before I could do anything Peter picked me up “Hold on” he said as he ran into the wooded area. “peter...Peter...PETER” I said as he ran, he quickly stopped “Yes” he said as looked at me in his arms. “I have to go back “ I said “They won’t leave until they have me, and I don’t want anyone getting hurt because of me” I started to tear up. Peter looked at me “I-I can’t, Mr. Stark told me to take you somewhere safe and that’s what I’ll do” he said. I looked at him and without thinking I pushed him down and ran as fast as I could back towards the tower. Once I got there I saw a huge fight, apparently after I left more guards showed up. I looked around , and saw Loki get blasted back and it took a while for him to get up. I could tell he was injured, and that was enough to send me over the edge. My eyes started to glow golden, and I used my power to fly up. I then used my power to separate the guards from the Avengers, and I shot a gold line of fire to separate them. Everyone stopped to look at me, and I landed on the ground. Everyone watched as I walked over to the side with the guards”Take me, but don’t hurt them” I said softly and they grabbed my arms and before the portal opened up, I looked over and saw everyone standing there with tears in their eyes, this sight made me start crying. “Goodbye” I said as we stepped into the portal and left Earth.


	13. HOW DARE YOU!!!

We quickly arrived on Lingarn where we were met by the commander of the legions of Lingarn , Gutan. “Welcome back Princess Mya” He said “We’ve been looking for you for quite a while, as we were ordered too”. “I just want to know why I’m here, I was perfectly happy where I was” I as sounding a little ticked off “ You’ll find out soon enough” he said as we walked towards the palace. We arrived at the palace where I saw.....my original parents. They looked at me and I glared back at them, “Hello my child” said my mother (Unima) I didn’t say anything I just kept glaring “Wow, you don’t wanna talk to your own parents” said my father(Melic) “Well maybe I would want to talk to you if you never cast me away in the first place” I said crossing my arms. “Well you have us no choice” said my mother “Looking up to that Loki fellow, I don’t understand why you would in the first place.” I started to get upset but I didn’t let it show. “Yea me either darling” said my old father “Such a bad person, I can see why he’s so hated” I looked down at the floor as they laughed at how they were putting Loki down in the dirt. “How dare you” I said softly. “Excuse me” said my mother “HOW DARE YOU!!!!” I yelled “YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT LOKI THAT WAY” both of them started at me wide eyed “You’re sticking up for that..that MONSTER” I got angrier at how they both said that “MONSTER.. HE IS FAR FROM A MONSTER, HE IS THE BEST PERSON IVE EVER KNOWN” I said as anger tears ran down my face “HE’S ...HE’S A BETTER PERSON THAN EITHER ONE OF YOU”. They just sat in silence, watching me get angrier and angrier. It was weird yelling at my parents for the first time but it was for a good purpose. “Oh please a better person than us, you act like you met him”said my father. “I-I....why am I here” I said getting choked up a little. “Oh yes, we wanted you to know how dissatisfied we are at how....” We were interrupted by screaming, I quickly ran outside and saw Thor. “UNCLE THOR” I said quickly running towards him and jumped in his arms to give him a hug. “I’m glad to see you too sweetheart” he said “But I guess they aren’t glad to see me, huh?” we both looked back and saw my original parents surrounded by guards. “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS” yelled my father “AND DID YOU CALL HIM UNCLE” We looked at each other , “YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY” yelled my mother. I got out of Thor’s arms and started to walk towards them, I suddenly stopped “RIGHT NOW” yelled my mother once again, “NO” I yelled “WHAT DID TOU JUST SAY” yelled my mother “I SAID NO, YOU NO LONGER HAVE A RIGHT TO ORDER ME AROUND”I screamed “YOU CAST ME AWAY, YOU SAID IM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER ANYMORE, WHY DO YOU THINK I WAS ON EARTH” They didn’t say anything, they just stared at me,”I FOUND A NEW FAMILY AND I LOVE THEM MORE DEARLY THAN ANY OF YOU” I continued “AND-AND LOKI HES THE ONE WHO TOOK ME IN HES MY DAD NOW AND I HOPE YOU KNOW IM HAPPIER WITH HIM THAN I WAS WITH YOU”. My originals parents mouths dropped open, “You live with that monster, get out of my sight” said my father. I heard Thor start to walk towards them but I stopped him.”Gladly” I said, I grabbed Thor’s arm”Please take me away from here” and I pulled him away


	14. Don’t do ever do that again

We arrived back on Earth, but we were in a place I’ve never seen. It was very pretty, as I looked around I heard Thor talking to someone. “I’m am truly grateful, without your help I don’t know what I would’ve done” said Thor , I turned around and saw a man with a red cloak he turned to looks at me. “It’s no problem at all, I’m glad I could help” he said still looking at me. I felt awkward so I waved and he waved back “Mya this is Doctor (Stephen) Strange” said Thor. I looked confused so Stephen was about to talk “So his last name is Strange and he’s a doctor” I interrupted, he looked at me then at Thor and said “ Finally someone understands” while smiling. He walked over to me and stuck out his hand and I shook it, “ You have a very pretty house” I said smiling “Well actually it’s a Sanctum” he said looking up. “I looked at him “So it’s your residence but it’s also a place you protect” I said looking up at him. He looked down at me then over to Thor “Smart kid, I might need to borrow her sometimes” he said laughing. I smiled “Well we have to go”said Thor “I don’t think Loki can go another week without her”, my eyes widened “ANOTHER WEEK, WHAT DO YOU MEAN ANOTHER WEEK” I yelled before quickly covering my mouth. Thor looked at me “Well you know space time is different from regular time” he said, “Oh yeah....sorry for yelling” I said rubbing my head. “It’s quite alright” said Stephen “Well I’ll see you around Mya” , and with that said he opened a portal to the Avengers facility and we were back where we wanted to be. “Thor..can I surprise them?” I said he nodded and walked into the room where everyone (except Loki and Peter) were. I waited for a minute and I walked in “Hey guys” I said casually. They all turned to look at me while I just stood there and smiled, suddenly I was lifted up and felt the largest group hug I’ve ever felt in my life. Once everyone settled down I finally said “Where’s my dad?” Tony grabbed my hand and led my outside “ He comes out here everyday” he said pointing to the field “He should be over there” he said pointing in a direction. I looked at him and nodded, he went back inside as I started to walk over to where he pointed. I saw Loki just sitting in the grass and I walked up to him “Go away Thor, I said I wanted to be alone out here” he said not turning around, I continued to walk closer. He looked down and closed his eyes, as I walked to the front of him I could see his tears, I smiled softly and leaned down. “Well maybe you’ll enjoy my company “ I said softly. He looked up and backed up a little “You’re not here, this is a trick” he said crying more “Daddy” (omg Mya you’re 15) I said crying “It is me” I grabbed his hand and placed it on my cheek. He grabbed my hand in pulled me in for the tightest and longest hug I’ve ever felt. “ Don’t you ever do that again” he whispered “I thought I lost you” We just sat there hugging for like 30 mins straight. “I’m hungry “ I said after a while, Loki laughed “Ok”he said getting up “Let’s go get a snack” he helped me up and we walked towards the facility.


	15. I’m Fine

It’s been a week since I’ve been back and I haven’t seen Peter since I’ve been back. I was walking around the facility and I heard his voice, as I walked closer I heard him say “ Don’t tell Mya I was here, I don’t want to see her...not now” as I heard that I backed up. I turned around as the door of the room he was in opened and I ran away. I was hurt and I couldn’t believe he didn’t want to see me, considering I thought we were friends. I walked over to the window only to see Peter and Tony getting into a car, Tony looked up at me and looked in the car and quickly got in. After they pulled away I got a text from Tony on the phone he bought me saying “Sorry kid, I know you wanted to talk to him” I texted back saying “It’s ok, if he doesn’t feel like talking he doesn’t have to” and he texted back “I’ll pick up some snacks for you, okay” and I texted saying “Okay I’ll see you when you get back”. After I sent that text Sam and Bucky walked in, I turned around and walked towards them. “Hey Mya” they both said in unison and they looked at each other and I started laughing. “Wow, next you’ll be finishing each other’s sentences “ we all started laughing and Steve and Natasha walked in. “Looks like we missed something” Natasha said walking over and rubbing my head. “ Well Steve and I have a mission , so we’ll be back soon” I nodded and they left. Sam also left because he had to use the bathroom, “Hey can I ask a question?” Bucky said looking down at me “Yea sure” I responded “Your hair it’s messy so..uh” he said getting quiet. My eyes lit up and I ran to get my brush, I came back and handed it to him. He motioned for me to sit down, once I did he started to brush my hair making sure to keep it out of my face. Wanda walked in “Awww, look at Uncle Bucky doing hair” she said smiling, she walked over handed Bucky a red barrette “This should help keep the hair out of her face” she then got something out the fridge “If you need me I’ll be hanging out with Vision” she said leaving the room. “Done” Bucky said right as Sam walked back in the room, “Mya your dad wanted me to tell you to come here” he said sitting down and grabbing the remote. I hopped up from the couch and walked down the hall, once I got to the room I opened it and saw Loki, and Thor . I walked over and gave them a hug, Loki then got down in his knee “Mya” he said softly “Thor and I have to go to Asgard” I looked over to Thor and he nodded “For how long?”I asked looking back at Loki “We’ll be back in 2 weeks” he said grabbing my hand and holding it “ It’s ok, we’ll be back before you know it”. He stood up and held his arms out for a hug, I hugged him and he kissed me on my head. I then gave Thor a hug and I followed them outside. They waved goodbye, and with that the bifrost opened and they were gone.

 

~4 hours later~  
Later on in the day Uncle Tony arrived, and found me walking around outside. “Hey Mya” he yelled out, I turned around and walked towards him “Hey Uncle Tony” I said giving him a hug. “You ok?” he said with a confused expression on his face “You look a little down” I let out a sigh “Well dad and Uncle Thor had to go to Asgard for 2 weeks and Peter doesn’t want to talk to me, I just don’t know how to keep myself occupied” I said quickly, I looked up at him “Well ..shit” he said rubbing the back of his head “Well I don’t have anything to do tonight, so you wanna have a movie night?”. My eyes lit up “Yes” I said bouncing a little, Tony smiled and we walked inside. Once we were inside I sat down, he put in a movie and grabbed the snacks he bought earlier . We were watching them movie when suddenly Tony’s phone started flashing, he looked down at it then over to me with a concerned expression. “I’m sorry kid but I’ll have to excuse myself for the night” he said with a sympathetic tone “It’s because Peter is in trouble, right?” I said not making eye contact. He hesitated before answering “Yes” I looked over at him “It’s fine..we can do this another night , I guess” I said standing up, I turned to walk away but then back again and gave him a hug “Goodnight ” I said walking away “Goodnight Mya” He said getting up. I started to walk towards my room but stopped in my tracks, I quickly turned and ran to Loki’s room and I slept there that night..


	16. Bracey

I woke up the next morning and sat in bed for awhile,I finally got up to brush my teeth and take a shower. I walked downstairs and noticed that no one was awake yet so I grabbed a bagel (with cream cheese) and walked outside. I looked up at the clouds and smiled “I hope today is a good day” I said right before I fell into a hole, I landed in someone’s arms and hesitated to look up. “Did I scare you kid?” said Stephen “Oh, hey Doctor Strange” I said exhaling in relief “Yes..yes you did scare me” he let out a low chuckle “Well my apologies” he said looking down at me “I accept your apology” I said smiling “So, how’s it going?” he placed me down “It’s going fine” he said motioning me to follow him “I actually brought you here to see if you could identify...this” he pointed at a small silver bar on the table “It said from Lingarn on it so I thought....” I slowly walked towards it “...Is that...” I swiped my hand on the silver bar and it a dark purple. I smiled and looked over to Stephen who looked confused yet intrigued, I turned back to the bar and placed a hand on each end of it and turned it slightly. It then split in half and became a screen “Hello Princess Mya” it said “How may I be of assistance?” I looked over at Stephen and he looked at me I turned back to the bar “May you make yourself wearable” I asked “Of course, Princess” The bar then turned into a bracelet and I placed it on my wrist “So this is your communication bar” said Stephen “I turned around to face him “Oh it’s not mine, all communicators automatically recognize recognize me” I said as he nodded “Hey, bracey (short for bracelet) duplicate please” I said “Yes ma’am” it replied and it duplicated itself “Here” I said turning to Stephen. I grabbed his hand and put it on him “Now you can tell me when you need me” I said “Thank you, but don’t you think you should give this to your father” he said looking at the bracelet “Well this bracelet can duplicate up to 15 times, so it will be alright” I said smiling at him “Well thank you very much Mya “ he said smiling . I grabbed his wrist “So when you want to call just swipe the bar, then choose either audio or video” I said focusing my attention on his hand. He noticed and quickly pulled his hand away “Well I should get you back before they realize you’re not there” he said preparing to make a portal “I have scars like that” I said softly. He turned to look at me “You do?” I pulled up my sleeve and showed him the scarring on my arm, “They did it to me....before they cast me away” I said a little softer looking down . He silently walked over, bent down and gave me a hug “It’s ok...It’s gonna be ok” he said calmly “You have people who love you, and no matter what they will never hurt you” I smiled “Thank you Doctor” I said after a while “Just call me Stephen “ he said “Now let’s get you back” I nodded and he opened a portal “See you later” I said waving, he waved back and then closed the portal.

~At the facility~ 

When I got back I noticed everyone outside..training, I sat down on the steps of the facility and watched Rhodey, Sam, Tony and Vision flying above. I looked around and saw Bucky, Steve, Natasha and Wanda sparring, I looked behind me and saw Bruce standing in the window watching everyone, he saw me waved and then went back to watching. I sat there calmly watching, I didn’t notice Tony land by me. “Good Afternoon Mya” he said, I jumped a little and turned towards him “Oh, Good Afternoon Uncle Tony” I said standing up and brushing myself off. He chuckled “I see your watching everyone, why don’t you join?” he stated. “Well I can’t really fly, because when I do it uses up all my power” I said looking up, then I looked over to the people sparring “And I’m pretty I won’t be doing that soon” . I looked back at him and he had a smirk on his face “Follow me” he said walking toward the door, I followed him questionably. We went into his lab, he motioned for me to sit down so I walked over to a chair and sat. He picked up something that looked like a sole of a shoe “Lift up your foot” he said walking over to me. I lift up my foot and he placed it on the bottom of my shoe. I stared at him as he smiled, “ What the heck is this?” I said, he looked up at me and grabbed me. I screamed as he ran me outside, he flew up and said “Are you ready?”. “Ready for what?” I said, he laughed and dropped me. I screamed as I fell, but then I flew back up. “WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?” I screamed “LANGUAGE” I heard Steve yell “SORRY UNCLE STEVE” I yelled back. Tony was dying laughing “It’s not funny” I said glaring at him “Ok kid, hold my hand” Tony said holding out his hand. I grabbed his hand and we flew around for a while “Ok, now try by yourself “ he said letting go of my hand “Alright but if I fall and die, it’s your fault “ I said laughing a little. I flew around by myself for a while, then I decided to land “Well you didn’t die” Tony said grinning “Now you owe me an apology” I glared at him “Only if you apologize for scaring me half to death” i said “Okay, I’m sorry for scaring you” he chuckled “And I’m sorry for cussing and kinda threatening you” I said smiling. Once we got back in the house I showed everyone the bracelet and made one for everyone, I also showed them how to use it to contact me and each other (not Stephen tho).I then went to my dad’s room and went to sleep.


	17. Oh...okay

I woke up before everyone (Like always) and I decided to fly around a bit. I took a shower and headed to the kitchen, to my surprise I found Tony and Peter sitting at the table talking . I silently walked over to the counter and grabbed an banana “Good Morning Mya” Tony said looking over at me then back at Peter “Good Morning Uncle Tony” I said walking towards the door “If you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go fly around a bit”. “Okay, have fun” he said. I smiled at him and walked outside, as soon as I flew off something latched onto my hand and yanked me back..I landed in the field “Ow” I said rubbing my head “S-Sorry “ I heard someone say behind me,I looked up to see Peter. “I just really needed to talk to you” he said offering to help me up. “Well you could’ve just called my name like a regular person” I said rejecting his help. He rubbed his arm”Yea I guess I could have” he said looking down “So..what do you want to talk about??” I said after some awkward silence.”Oh I..uh” he said turning reddish “ I wanted to apologize for avoiding you”. I looked at him “Its ok, but it shouldn’t be you apologizing” he looked over to me “ Tony told you to protect me, but I was trying to protect you..protect all of you” I said, my voice cracking a little. “ But I guess I just ...made everyone hurt “. Peter walked closer to me and placed a hand on my cheek “Well at least you’re back now, and that’s all that matters” he said caressing cheek. My face turned red “Thanks Peter “ i said giving him a hug “ I-It was no..uh..no p-problem “ he said turning red, I looked up at him (dang I gotta look up at everyone) and smiled. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek “You’re a really good friend” I said softly (dang friend zoned..we’ll fix that later) “Uh..umm t-thanks” he said smiling and rubbing the back of his head”Well I should.. um I should get back to Mr.Stark” I nodded “Make sure you calm down he might ask why your face is red” I said giggling “Oh...OH..okay” he said turning around “I’ll see ya around i guess”. I laughed as he walked awkwardly away . I then casually went on flying around.


	18. I’ve missed you

I got a call from Stephen and he asked me if I could come over, I agreed and he made a portal for me to go through. Once I got into the sanctum I saw he already had another portal open “Umm..Stephen, what’s this” I said walking cautiously towards it “Well I was guessing you missed your dad, so I wanted to take you to see him” he said smiling. “Really “ I said bouncing up and down, I suddenly stopped “Won’t I get in trouble, I mean....” he interrupted me “ You won’t get in trouble because I’m gonna block our perception “ he said grabbing a book “Oh...okay cool” I said excitedly. Stephen grabbed my hand and did something with his hands “Ok just remember they can’t see or hear us but they can still feel if we touch them” he said as we walked through the portal. When we got through the portal I realized we were already in the palace, I smiled as I looked at the beautiful decor. I started walking with Stephen following behind, as we walked I started to hear voices. I walked towards a cracked do and peeked inside, there I saw Loki and Thor sitting at a table talking to a woman. “How has life been treating you my son’s?” said the woman “Son’s??” I thought walking a little closer,Stephen still close behind. “Life been..fine” said Thor “Well.. it’s been amazing, Mother ” Loki said happily. “I’m guess that’s your grandma”said Stephen as he walked to my side. I stared at the lady, after a minute or two some asgardian guards came in and whispered in the lady’s ear. “Excuse me, but I have to leave for awhile. I will be back shortly, please stay and wait for my return” she said politely and she left the room. Loki turned around in his chair and I swore he looked right at me, he turned back around in his chair and said in the calmest voice “Hello Mya, I’ve missed you.” Thor looked up with a confused expression on his face. Loki stood up and walked over to me and Stephen, I looked at Stephen and he grabbed my hand and took off the perception blocking. “How did....What???” I said as I hugged Loki “I am a man of many wonders” Loki said “What he means to say is that I informed him we were here” said Stephen glaring at Loki. “Well hello little one” I heard Thor say from behind Loki. “Hi uncle Thor I said as we heard footsteps approaching. “Crap” I heard Loki say under his breath, he quickly hugged me and handed me a note. “We’ll see you when we get back” he said looking at Stephen who nodded grabbed my hand and blocked our perception again. Loki quickly sat down before the lady re-entered the room. “It’s time for us to go now” said Stephen as he started to walk back into the hall, I followed but before I left I looked back at my family and smiled. He reopened the portal and just like that we were gone


End file.
